Social media, which can include interne forums, weblogs (blogs), wikis, comment threads, social network services, etc., can be utilized, at least, as measures of public opinion, attitude, and social structures. Reaction to news or events in this medium is often nearly instantaneous, providing opportunity to make quick measurements of short-term impacts of specific stimuli. However, a major challenge in leveraging this information is automatically extracting desired content and/or metadata from web pages, since there is no standard, universally supported, machine-readable format for presenting the social media. Therefore, a need for methods and systems for isolating desired content, metadata, or both from social media exists.